


I Got Better!

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the 10th Doctor suddenly bounced up to Peter on the street, claiming to be Claude, but regenerated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Better!

When the strange man with crazy hair and a pinstriped suit ran up to Peter in the street and tried to kiss him, Peter punched him in the face. The man clutched his nose and started swearing in an English accent.

“It’s me, you idiot! Claude!” The man snarled, his pissed-off expression a pretty good impression of Claude’s.

Peter laughed. If a shape-shifter was going to try this, they might at least try a little harder. “You look different,” he snarked. “New suit?”

“I’ve regenerated!”

Now that was the stupidest thing Peter had ever heard. He punched the man in the face again and kept walking.


End file.
